


Drabble: This Routine Riot.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, M/M, Song Lyric Title, Time Period: Reign of Ezar Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't the Mountains anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: This Routine Riot.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://wrabbit.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wrabbit**](http://wrabbit.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Any, Any, 'the worst place to have an argument is in a tent. What are you going to do? Slam the flap?'_
> 
> The title is from Forget December by Something Corporate.

Back in their camps in Mountains, Piotr's reaction to things like this had been to throw the first blow and make it physical, bring Ezar down to the ground, and fuck him until Ezar forgot his point or why they'd been arguing about it in the first place.

This isn't the Mountains anymore.

These days, Piotr's usual reaction would cause a panic. Negri's boys are all more scared of Piotr than of Ezar. They might forget to shoot to stun.

These days, they start the arguments in the bedroom. It makes it so much easier to finish them there, too.


End file.
